


Never Satisfied

by CausticCouture



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Hartmon, M/M, Pining, actually I kinda like hartmilton can it be like an AU or something?, ew no that's no good never use that tag again, hartmilton?, no? fine, poor broken-hearted baby, villian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticCouture/pseuds/CausticCouture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is to give the best man's speech at Cisco's wedding, but not before remembering how the two met.<br/>(Based on "Satisfied" from the musical Hamilton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this prompt somewhere, but can't quite place where. If it was you, either creating the prompt or writing something similar, holla and I'll give you your rightful credit.  
> ADDMENTIUM 6/7/16: 80-90% chance that this post was inspiration; http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/post/141314940099/okay-late-night-low-bloodsugar-idea-i-came-up-with

“Alright, alright, alright! That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Now give it up for the best man, Hartley Rathaway!”

And as the guests applauded, Hartley stood and pondered the events that brought him here.

…

He remembered that night; in fact, he just might even regret that night for the rest of his days. It was after he had just joined the Rogues, and they had pulled off a successful heist with his help, and Snart insisted on displaying the Pied Piper for all to congratulate. It was almost dull. The crowds disgusted him; everyone only concerned with how they could use him next. Fortunately, he was able to sneak off to be on his own for a few minutes. He stood outside, cold air invigorating his lungs. He knew he would have to go back in shortly, but for the moment, he thought he would appreciate being alone.

Or at least he thought he was alone.

"You strike me as dissatisfied."

Reverb, or Vibe, or something vaguely sound related (Discord maybe?), stood leaned against the doorway Hartley just walked out of. He had started later than Hartley did, and Snart wanted the two to work together on the latest heist, but Hartley refused. Looking at the man standing in the doorway, and suddenly feeling very hot despite the frost forming on the ground, regretted his decision.

"That's an interesting statement."

"No, don't worry, it's good; we're alike. I'm never satisfied either."

"I'm Hartley," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Cisco," the other replied, shaking (Hartley didn't know why he expected the other man to kiss his hand; he just knew he was disappointed when it didn't happen). "So, you're the reason we're celebrating tonight?"

"Yeah, the heist I helped plan went well."

"Better than well; they don't think Rathaway Enterprises will ever recover."

"Good. That's what they get for kicking me out." Hartley knew he said too much, and instantly regretted it. Cisco's face changed.

"That's why you look familiar. You're Hartley _Rathaway_." A pause. "I'm sorry man, no one deserves that. I mean, my family only talks about my brother, and they could care less about me, but they haven't kicked me out or anything. Sorry, that's rude, I shouldn't have..."

"No, you're fine." No, he wasn't, not really, but his sympathy seemed genuine. It was refreshing; he was used to the other Rogues trying to get him to use his rage and bitterness to advance the cause, so to say. "Ahm, if I had a glass I would toast to poor family relations." Cisco grinned.

"To broken homes and shattered dreams. Well, new ones will come along." And Hartley could have sworn he saw a glimmer of desire in those dark brown eyes, a flirtatious smile. "So, what exactly did you do?"

And Hartley spoke, unceasingly, for three minutes, describing the entirety of his contraptions, watching Cisco enjoy every minute of it. Every smile, every nod, every comment just served to goad Hartley on, keep him moving (he wished he could pick up Cisco's hand and draw schematics all over his arms. What would his skin feel like? His arm, his face, his lips, what would it be like to run his fingers through that long black hair?). When he had reached a conclusion, Cisco again laughed.

"Damn man, I must have come in too late. Vibrations are... kinda my thing."

"What does that mean?"

Cisco grinned. "Step aside." He stuck his hand out, and energy waves came from his palm, striking a stone statue next to Hartley, shattering to bits.

"Oh damn. That's incredible; it took me months to design something similar, and you could do that the entire time? Okay, you've got me, next project, we're teaming up." Cisco was clearly on his level, something that was refreshing. He was at least trying to keep up with all the complicated physics Hartley was explaining, even if he didn't understand everything. He would love to work a few long nights with Cisco, and what happened... would happen.

Cisco looked down, fidgeting and nervous for the first time that night. "Actually, is it weird if I have a suggestion?"

"Go for it."

"I kinda want to take down..."

Hartley never found out what Cisco wanted to take down. At that moment, fate stuck its head through the doorway.

"Everything alright, boys?" Lisa Snart said. Cisco was clearly aghast.

Lisa, who introduced Hartley to the rest of the gang. Lisa, who Cisco must not have had the chance to meet yet.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks for checking," Hartley said, realizing three things, all at the exact same time.

Number one: Cisco was straight. He had been flirting, however unsuccessfully, with a straight boy all evening. Flirting with straight boys was... exhausting and unproductive at best. Hartley knew that was something he was done with, and that Cisco wouldn't be any different from anyone else he had the misfortune of hitting on.

Number two: They would have to work together at some point. It was logistics; Cisco could control vibrations (get those thoughts out of your head, you know they won't be worth anything), Hartley had enough background to understand the physics of it all. The two of them could bring down the entire infrastructure, Snart putting them on the same case was inevitable. If he was going to have his heart broken eventually, best do it soon, before he had formed any attachments.

Number three: Lisa was probably the best person in that room. She deserved a decent guy, especially after the last scumbag that broke her heart. Cisco seemed like a decent guy; a little awkward, sure, but otherwise decent. Of course, Hartley would never forgive himself if he turned out to be wrong, but he was just considering Cisco for himself a few moments ago. He had no doubts that Cisco would be worthy of Lisa.

"I think we should go back inside," he said, taking Cisco's wrist.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Cisco asked, confused. Hartley paused, considering. He could very easily try to take Cisco for himself, however fruitless his attempts would be. At least he could say he tried. But no. Instead, he gave a smile.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He widened the smile (could Cisco tell how forced it was?). "I'm about to change your life."

…

And change his life he did. And that’s why they were there that day, Hartley about to give best man speech at Cisco’s wedding. To Lisa. Not to him. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and lifted his glass.

“A toast to the groom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Three fundamental truths at the exact same time  
> 1\. I took the GRE this weekend (American test for graduate school entrance, for those of you who are unfamiliar), and scored a few points lower than what I wanted (we'll see what the official and writing scores are)  
> 2\. The culture that I spent around seven hours working on was contaminated, and therefore useless  
> 3\. I remembered seeing this prompt, and NOBODY GETS TO BE HAPPY WHEN I'M NOT.  
> ...I kid, I kid. Kinda.


End file.
